With rapid growth of wireless communication information quantity, demand for communication quality becomes stricter. The 5th generation mobile networks (5G) of the wireless communication technologies meet the operation requirements of high rate, high capacity and high quality. Since the current available bands in spectrum are highly congested, applications turn toward higher-frequency bands (>6 GHz). In these bands, the bandwidth for a single system is wider (for example, about 500 MHz to 2 GHz), and data transmission capacity and system efficiency are increased. To ensure transmission quality of wireless communication signals, high gain antennas are used to transmit wireless communication signals in the prior arts.
Please refer to FIG. 1A, a schematic diagram illustrating a transceiver which transmits wireless communication signals in a low-frequency band and utilizes a high gain antenna. In order to transmit the signals to a wider range, a transceiver 13 using a low-frequency band (for example, 3G band) to transmit the wireless communication signals will utilize a radiating antenna 13b with a greater transmit power. The transceiver 13 includes a radiating antenna 13b with a greater transmit power and a radio frequency (RF) and base band (BB) circuit 13a. A controller 11 controls the radio frequency and base band circuit (RF+BB) 13a to generate wireless transmission signals which are then emitted into air through the radiating antenna 13b. However, the antenna 13b with greater transmit power usually generates a lot of heat and increases temperature of the transceiver 13.
Due to factors of higher path loss, lower penetration and higher noise in the 5G band, higher power is required for the transceiver to transmit the wireless communication signals in the 5G band. As mentioned above, a radiating antenna 13b with higher transmit power will generate more heat so as to affect the performance of the transceiver 13. Hence, the transceiver 13 in FIG. 1A is not proper for the 5G band. Another conventional transceiver takes advantage of multiple radiating antennas with lower transmit power.
Please refer to FIG. 1B, a schematic diagram illustrating a transceiver utilizing multiple antennas with lower transmit power. The transceiver 17 includes a plurality of radiating antennas 17b with lower transmit power and a radio frequency and base band circuit 17a. The antennas 17b in this application should be used with a plurality of associated amplifiers. A plurality of amplifiers are disposed in the radio frequency and base band circuit 17a so as to enhance the signal transmission of the transceiver due to the power gain of the amplifiers. Nevertheless, while using the multiple radiating antennas 17b with lower transmit power, the wireless communication signals generated by the radio frequency and base band circuit 17a under control of the controller 15 should be transmitted through complicated signal lines. With increasing number of the antennas, complexity of wiring and control of the transceiver 17 is seriously increased.
Therefore, how to provide an efficient and easily-controlled transceiver for high-frequency applications is an outstanding issue.